


Proud and Prejudiced

by Bellamy_goddamn_Blake



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, I just really wanted to imagine Bellamy as Mr Darcy okay?, Pretty much following the 2005 movie, pride and prejudice au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22939090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellamy_goddamn_Blake/pseuds/Bellamy_goddamn_Blake
Summary: Pride and Prejudice AU with Clarke as Elizabeth and Bellamy as Mr Darcy."It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife. Clarke, however, could not care less about such a fact."
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Josephine Lightbourne/Gabriel Santiago | Xavier
Comments: 14
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know why I didn't think of this mashup sooner. Pride and Prejudice is my favourite book/movie and The 100 is one of my favourite tv shows. I've got a pretty solid plan for how this fic is gonna go since it's following the 2005 movie. I'm going to try to keep to a decent update schedule but honestly I'm a disaster so no promises. Critiques and feedback are always welcome! This fic is unbeta'd so let me know about any mistakes. I'll put a list at the end with all the characters in case you're having trouble figuring out who is who. Anyway, enough rambling I hope you guys enjoy and please don't be afraid to leave kudos, they make my little hands type even faster!

It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife. Clarke, however, could not care less about such a fact. 

So, when she came across her sisters eagerly listening in at their fathers’ study, giggling excitedly, she simply rolled her eyes and kept on reading her book. It was seemingly impossible to block out her younger sisters incessant squealing, however, especially when her elder sister Josephine joined into the fray, peering around the door as they listened in to their parent’s conversation. So, she closed her book and joined the group, listening in as her mother hurriedly spoke to her father.

“Mr Griffin! Did you hear that Netherfield hall has been let at last?” Clarke peered around the door to get a better look and was met with her mother frantically waving her hands as she paced around her father. Her father that was currently doing his best to ignore her mother by reading the paper.

“Hmm, is that so dear?” He muttered, turning a page absentmindedly. 

“Mr Griffin you must go and introduce yourself right away! You know that I cannot.”

“And why should I? Surely we will have a chance to encounter this man at some point.” It was at this point that her mother reached forward and grabbed the paper from his hands. 

“This young man is rumoured to make $5000 a year, no one would be more suited for one of our daughters than him. You know he must marry one of them!”

“Yes, dear I know, it’s why I have already gone and introduced myself.” Her father said with a small grin on his face. Clarke took this moment to return to her seat on the couch and her book. She could hear her mother’s exasperated sigh echo throughout the house.

“Oh, Mr Griffin how you tease me so! You have no respect for my poor nerves!”

“You mistake me, my dear, I have every respect for them. They have been my constant companion these 20 years.” 

Clarke could hear her father’s voice rising as well as the sound of his footsteps carrying him towards the door. Her sisters hurriedly jumped out of the way, desperately trying to act as if they hadn’t been eavesdropping. Opening the door her father simply smiled at his daughter’s antics.

“Oh look, people.” He said wryly as her mother followed him out the door. 

“It is true papa?!” Her younger sister Monroe excitedly gasped.

“$5000 a year I can’t believe it!” Bellowed her other sister Madi.

“Do you think he’s handsome?” Monroe sang twirling around with Madi as they both grinned. Josephine merely watched on with amusement.

“With $5000 a year I can imagine that it would not matter if he had warts or a leer,” Clarke said over the top of her book, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. She had never understood why women always turned so silly at the thought of a man, in her limited experience with them they had never been anything that impressive. 

“You’ll all have a chance to find out tomorrow at the small ball the town is throwing in his honour,” Her mother said, trying to be heard over her sisters laughing and dancing. “We must make sure you all look your best for Mr Santiago, it’s important to make an impression. Now, where is Harper? You know she must attend as well.”

“I believe she said something about going to practice the piano, I suspect we’ll be able to hear her any second now,” Josephine replied and sure enough, the sound of Harpers playing began to fill the room. 

“We’ll go tell her the news!” Madi and Monroe exclaimed at the same time, dashing out of the room to tell their sister the latest gossip. Mr Griffin returned to his study with a shake of his head, sometimes having five daughters proved way too much for the poor man. 

Her mother approached Josephine with a smile, “Now Josie dear, we must make sure that you look absolutely superb at the ball tomorrow. As the eldest and most beautiful it is my hope that you capture Mr Santiago’s eye, and even more importantly, his heart.”

Josephine blushed but none the less followed her mother up the stairs as they began to talk about dress choices. Clarke let out a small sigh of relief at having peace at last. As much as she loved her sisters it was difficult to relate to them when they were like this. Even Josephine, who she was closest to not just in age, but in kinship as well, had a habit of falling for societies expectations of romance and matrimony. Josephine just had the good sense to keep her composure, unlike her younger siblings. Only Harper shared Clarke's views on men and marriage, but that was mostly because she was to caught up in her music to pay attention to anything happening around her. 

Clarke closed her book and leaned her head against the back of the couch as she closed her eyes, preparing herself for the chaos that would consume the household until this young Mr Santiago has left or chosen a bride. 

Tomorrow came very quickly despite Clarke’s fervent wishes otherwise. Her only solace was knowing that she would be able to spend the night with her best friend Raven as they laughed at the other girls trying their hardest to impress the new arrival. Despite being against the whole idea in the first place Clarke didn’t mind having to dress up for the ball. Although she preferred comfort, even she had to admit it was nice to dress up once in a while and it was difficult to remain sullen with her sister's infectious laughter happening all around her. So, she let herself enjoy the moment, helping Madi with her dress and Josephine with her hair while Monroe danced around and around them, singing and giggling at the top of her lungs. Harper had already finished getting ready, as she didn’t really believe in spending hours on one’s appearance, and was already at the piano, her beautiful music filling the house and adding to the fun of getting ready.

Once they were ready, they all piled into their carriage, her sisters still bristling with excitement along with her mother. Her father shared a knowing look with Clarke, already anticipating that tonight would be one to remember. The ride was not very long, although it felt so to Clarke who had already begun to develop a headache at all the noise, and soon enough they were pulling up to the hall where the ball was being held. There were people everywhere, all dressed up and curious to meet the new arrival that had caused to much fuss. 

Clarke grinned as she jumped out of the carriage, having already spotted Ravens dark locks in the crowd and ran to embrace her. Raven wasn’t as quick, having injured her leg falling off her horse as a girl and having to wear a brace as a result. Because of this she wasn’t so good in crowds and was content to let her friend come to her. 

“Oh Raven, it’s been too long! I’ve missed you.” The Griffin’s lived outside of the city and Clarke didn’t get to go into town as much as she would like, and due to Raven's leg, it was often difficult for her to visit. 

Raven’s grin was as wide as Clarkes. “I know! I know! Come let’s go inside, we have much to catch up on.” Clarke and Raven linked arms and together they walked into the ball, occasionally bumping their hips together as they revelled in being together again.

The hall was not a large one, but Clarke could tell that great lengths had been made to decorate it. There was beautiful fabric hanging from the walls and the middle of the hall had been cleared away into a generously sized dance floor that already had some couples dancing and spinning about. Clarke and Raven quickly made their way to a spot beside the dance floor where they could have a perfect view of everything happening around them. Josie came and joined them, exchanging a quick hug with Raven as she did so.

Before any of the girls got a chance to speak a hush fell over the crowd as the music stopped dramatically. Everyone who was on the dance floor quickly parted and everyone’s eyes were focused on the front door where a group of people had just entered. Clarke guessed that the man in front was Mr Santiago, he seemed nice enough with short hair and tanned skin and he held himself with the grace that one with money usually does. There was a young woman with them, Mr Santiago’s sister Clarke believed as they bared a striking resemblance. 

Her attention, however, was soon taken by the third member of their group. A striking young man with unruly curls and a constellation of freckles that had Clarke eager to sketch. There was something sad about his face though and the way he held himself, to Clarke it seemed as if he didn’t want to be there at all. Which was further confirmed by the way he unimpressively frowned at the decorations around the room. He held himself with a sort of arrogance that Clarke despised, and she knew that he was looking down on everyone there tonight. Despite all this though, Clarke had to admit that he was one of the most beautiful men Clarke had ever seen. 

Still, determined not to let herself be as affected as the other girls in the room she kept her face impassive and turned towards Raven who leaned down and whispered.

“The one in front is Mr Santiago and the woman next to him is his sister Layla.”

“And the man with the quizzical brow?” Clarke remarked, trying to make sure her voice was as uninterested as possible. 

“That’s Mr Blake, Mr Santiago’s friend. I heard he makes $10,000 a year and owns half of Derbyshire.” Raven replied. 

“Must have been the miserable half.” She muttered under her breath earning a laugh from both Raven and Josie. Unfortunately, it also drew the attention of the man in question who locked eyes with her as he passed, Clarke quickly looked away, unable to handle the intenseness of his stare. The music soon started up again and the dancing resumed as the trio reached the end of the hall.

“Watch it, Clarke,” Josie laughed, drawing Clarke's attention back. “One of these days someone will catch your eye and soon you’ll have to watch your tongue.”  
Clarke scoffed, “Impossible, I’d sooner end up an old maid than marry someone I do not love out of convenience.” Clarke was saved from Josephine’s reply as their mother rushed towards them, grabbing their hands and dragging them off, Raven struggling to follow.

“Come quickly girls we must introduce ourselves before others get the chance!” Clarke saw that Harper and her father were already waiting for them just a few feet ahead and together along with Raven they approached the end of the hall where the new arrivals were being entertained by Raven’s father Mr Reyes.

“Ah, Mr Griffin! Welcome! Let me introduce you.” Mr Reyes exclaimed as the group moved forward. “This is Mr Santiago, his sister Miss Layla Santiago and his friend Mr Blake. And of course, Mr Santiago, you’ve already met my daughter Raven.” The siblings gave polite smiles and Clarke could see Mr Santiago’s eyes light up when they landed on Josephine. That’s going to be interesting, Clarke thought. Mr Blake barely even looked their way, only offering a quick nod. 

Mr Griffin cleared his throat as her mother and sisters stood up straighter. “A pleasure, this is my Wife Mrs Griffin, my eldest daughter Josephine Griffin, my daughter Clarke Griffin and my other daughter Harper Griffin.” They all bowed.

Before anyone had time to respond Mrs Griffin chimed in, “We also have two other daughters, but they are already dancing.” Nodding towards the dance flaw where her sisters were currently twirling around. 

Mr Santiago swallowed nervously, eyes never leaving Josephine. “It’s a pleasure to meet you all.”

“Well we must get back to the dance,” Clarke's mother exclaimed. “Mr Santiago if you’re ever looking for a dance partner throughout the night my daughter Josie is an excellent dancer!” Mrs Griffin pushed Josephine forward more much to her dismay while Clarke struggled to contain a sigh. Her mother was so transparent.

“Thank you, Mrs Griffin,” Mr Santiago replied. “I will take that under advisement.”

Clarke quickly took the opportunity to leave, not wanting to witness her mother’s obvious attempts at marrying off her daughters anymore. Raven followed along with her and Clarke vowed to put the whole thing behind her focus on having fun instead. Her and Raven headed into the crowd and began to dance, joining Madi and Monroe in their fun. 

After a couple of songs had passed Clarke noticed that Mr Santiago had joined the dance floor with none other than Josephine. They smiled shyly at each other as they joined in, Clarke's mother smiling smugly off to the side. Clarke was about to turn away when she noticed Mr Blake standing along a little further back. Determined to show that he did not affect her in any way she bid goodbye to Raven and approached him. He barely even looked at her as she reached his side. 

“Do you dance Mr Blake?” Clarke inquired, trying to catch his eye. 

He looked at her very briefly before returning to look straight ahead and said, “Not if I can help it.” In a tone that quite implied the end of the conversation. 

Clarke was taken aback at his rudeness and turned away without a second glance, weaving back into the crowd to Raven once again. Well, if that was how he was going to be then Clarke vowed to avoid any interaction with him from now on. She also tried to avoid the small voice in the back of her head that remarked that although is words were callous, his voice was smooth and warm and the tone of it had sent an unwanted shiver down Clarke's spine. 

Having grown tired of dancing and watching Mr Santiago and Josephine spin awkwardly around each other Clarke decided to take a break. Leaning down to tell Raven where she was going, Clarke left the dance floor with Raven following close behind. That was how they found themselves tucked under the bleachers that had been set up around the room for people to sit on. Clarke and Raven were enjoying catching up and sharing the latest town gossip and books they had read when a conversation caught their attention. Standing just beside the bleachers were Mr Santiago and Mr Blake. While Clarke and Raven had a perfect view of them, they could not see the two girls from their hiding space.

“Are you enjoying yourself tonight Blake?” Mr Santiago enquired to which Mr Blake scoffed. 

“Hardly, you know I detest dances.”

“I’m sure you could find someone suitable to dance with, there are many lovely women here tonight.” Mr Santiago pressed on, gesturing around the room.

“Hardly, you were dancing with the only handsome girl in the room.” Clarke was sure that if her mother were there to witness that comment she would be dancing for joy. As it was Clarke was very interested in Mr Santiago’s reply, as she could tell that Josie was quite taken with the man. 

“Josephine is incredibly beautiful. But her sister Clarke is very agreeable also wouldn’t you agree?” Raven grinned at Mr Santiago and nudged Clarke while wiggling her eyebrows. Mr Blake, however, looked less than impressed.

“Perfectly tolerable by all accounts. Certainly not handsome enough to tempt me.” And with that, he strode away, as Mr Santiago returned to the dance floor. 

Clarke was shocked. How dare he make such a comment about her after only having just met her. She had been nothing but polite to him and yet he felt like he had the right to say such a thing. She turned towards her friend to find her looking as shocked as she felt.

“I can’t believe he would say such a thing about you! What an ass!” 

“I agree. As it was, I would not dance with him for all of Derbyshire, let alone the miserable half.” Clarke screwed up her face trying to mimic the sour expression Mr Blake had had when he first arrived causing Raven to laugh.

“Come on,” She said as she pulled Clarke up. “Let’s just ignore him and enjoy our night.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to try and wait to post this chapter but I have no impulse control so here it is! I hope you guys enjoy!

Clarke was trying hard to banish the events of last night and Mr Blakes rudeness from her mind. That was proving a very difficult task however since her family would not shut up about it.

“Did you see that Mr Santiago danced three times with our Josie!” Mrs Griffin announced to the breakfast table for the third time that morning. “And of course, once with Miss Raven with very little standing. It is a shame about her leg, no man will want to marry a cripple.”

“Mama!” Clarke exclaimed, sometimes she truly couldn’t believe the things her mother said.

“Oh, she’s a lovely girl to be sure and quite pretty too if it wasn’t for that brace. No, I’m certain she will end up an old maid.”

“Then I will end up an old maid with her and we’ll live out the rest of our days together with cats and rumours!”

“Clarke Griffin bite your tongue! I will hear no such talk in this house! Mr Griffin talk to your daughter!”

Mr Griffin, who had gotten quite used to tuning out his wife’s screeching over the years raised his head from his paper and looked at Clarke, “Come now Clarke, stop teasing your mother.”

Mrs Griffin got a grin on her face and looked at Clarke. She was about to speak when her father spoke again.

“Besides, cats wouldn’t nearly be enough to evoke rumours. You’ll have to adopt a whole flurry of animals to really get the town going.” He said with a small grin on his face. Clarkes siblings, who had been watching the exchange with glee all let out a laugh while Mrs Griffin huffed and returned to her breakfast, all the while muttering about her poor nerves.

“I thought the music at the ball was rather splendid last night, wouldn’t you agree?” Harper piped up in an effort to move the conversation forward to safer topics.

“Oh my goodness, that reminds me! I almost forgot to tell you about the most amazing news!” Monroe burst out suddenly, completely ignoring Harper’s remarks.

“Well tell me quickly my love!” Mrs Griffin said perking back up, she always loved gossip.

“The regiment is coming!” Monroe squealed. Madi gasped and started squealing along with her.

“Officers?!” Mrs Griffin breathed out excitedly.

“As far as the eye can see!” Monroe sang.

“Officers!” Madi joined in as they all shared excited grins.

Clarke was thankfully saved from further screeching and singing by the arrival of their maid carrying a letter.

“A letter for Miss Josephine ma’am from Netherfield Hall.” She said, handing the letter to Josie before returning to her work.

“A letter? Oh my! Open it quickly!” Mrs Griffin exclaimed. Josie opened the letter with nervous excitement.

“Miss Layla has invited me to dine with her!” Josie remarked, turning over the letter to read the rest. “Her brother will be dining out. Mama, can I take the carriage?”

“Dining out? Well, that won’t do!” Mrs Griffin said, completely ignoring her daughters’ question.

Clarke decided to pipe up on Josie’s behalf, “Mama, the carriage for Josie?”

Mrs Griffin looked deep in thought. “No carriage, you will go on horseback.”

“Horseback?!” Josie and Clarke exclaimed at the same time. In the distance, a crack of thunder could be heard. This isn’t going to go well, Clarke thought to herself.

Knowing that Josie was nervous enough about the dinner without her mother’s matchmaking attitude adding to it, Clarke volunteered to help her sister get ready. Currently, however, they were both lying in the bed they shared, Clarke watching on with fondness as Josie giggled.

“Can you believe it, Clarke? Mr Santiago is everything a young man ought to be. He’s kind good-natured-“

“-Handsome and conveniently rich!”

“Oh, stop it, Clarke! You know I don’t care for such things.”

“I know Josie. Only the deepest love will persuade me into matrimony which is why I will end up an old maid.”

“Yes, with Raven and your hundreds of cats,” Josie giggled. “Oh, Clarke I do wish that you will meet someone and be happy. Mr Blake was very handsome was he not? Oh, but I can’t believe what he said about you!”

Clarke sighed, “I could more easily forgive his vanity had he not wounded mine.”

Still, Clarke had found that she had not been able to get Mr Blake out of her head. Despite his iciness and rude words Clarke had found herself inexplicably drawn to him, which was annoying Clarke to no end. She was not the kind of woman who fawned over a man, especially a man that had insulted her the way Mr Blake had. No, she would not let the likes of Mr Blake change who she was. She would not let him get to her.

“I wonder if he’ll be at dinner tonight?” Josie inquired, “If he is, I will spare him only the smallest attention possible to not be rude and otherwise ignore him.”

“You don’t have to do anything like that on my account Josie, I don’t want you to ruin your chances of making a good impression on Mr Santiago’s sister. Speaking of which, we should get you ready.”

It didn’t take very long to get Josephine ready for her evening, her mother was right when she talked about Josie’s beauty. The eldest of the Griffin’s had indeed been blessed with not only a beautiful face but a beautiful soul as well and Clarke always thought that it wouldn’t matter what Josie wore, she would always look stunning.

Clarke, along with her mother waved Josie off as she set off on her horseback adventure. The latter positively gleeful at her plan while the former worried about her sister’s health.

Determined to enjoy the sun while it lasted Clarke ventured out into the garden with a blanket and her favourite book. The dark clouds on the horizon did not deter Clarke, who had always enjoyed a good thunderstorm. So, she spread out her blanket and laid down. Opening the book to her current page she let out a contented sigh and began to lose herself in her latest imaginary world.

_“Do you dance Mr Blake?” Clarke inquired, looking into the man’s deep brown eyes._

_A small smile appeared on his face, “Not if I can help it,” He said and Clarke deflated a little before he continued, “But for you, I will make an exception.”_

_Mr Blake took Clarke’s hand and led her onto the dance floor just as a new song was beginning, it was a slightly slower one and as Mr Blake took her into his arms Clarke couldn’t help but notice how perfectly they fit together._

_For someone who didn’t like to dance Mr Blakes movements were smooth and graceful and Clarke found herself struggling not to fall into his beautiful brown eyes. She took the opportunity of their closeness to really study his face. He had beautiful, smooth features, with tanned skin and a rueful smile. Clarke longed to reach up and trace the freckles adorning his skin, wondering whether she could find any constellations in them. Mr Blake spun her out suddenly before spinning her back in and as their bodies collided Clarke's breath hitched._

_She had never felt this way about a man before and she wondered if he was just as affected as she was. It was like there was no one else in the room. Just Clarke and Mr Blake, orbiting around each other like planets in the night. Neither able to separate themselves from the other._

_The music slowed and they found themselves facing each other, neither speaking a word, not wanting to break the spell they had created. Mr Blake’s eyes flicked down to her lips and she felt him lean forward slightly. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to sway into him._

_And just as his lips were about to meet hers, he whispered, “Unfortunately you’re not nearly handsome enough to tempt me.” And with that, he was gone disappearing into the crowd that had suddenly surrounded them again. Clarke was left feeling shocked and alone, unable to process what had just happened._

It was the smattering of rain on her face that woke Clarke up from her dream. She was back in the garden, book long forgotten on her chest. As she looked up at the dark clouds swirling above her, she cursed her inability to forget about Mr Blake. She could still feel the remnants of the dream, his hands on her waist, the fan of his breath on her lips as he spoke.

Still looking at the sky she watched as the clouds opened and released their downpour. Jumping up Clarke grabbing her book and blanket and ran to get inside, grabbing a towel of off the clothesline as she passed. Arriving inside she found both her mother and father watching the weather out the window. Her mother was positively beaming.

“Just as I planned, now she’ll have to stay the night!” Mrs Griffin exclaimed delightedly, earning a chuckle from Mr Griffin.

“My god woman your powers in the art of matchmaking are positively occult.” He replied, leaning down to press a kiss on his wife’s head as he squeezed her shoulders.

Still smarting from her dream and feeling jealous from the easy affection her parents shared Clarke snapped, “I don’t think, mama, that you can reasonably take credit for making it rain. If Josie catches ill and dies it’ll be nice to know it was in pursuit of Mr Santiago.” And with that Clarke turned, stalking up the stairs and to her room to change out of her wet clothes.

Clarke vowed to stay in her room until dinner, not wanting to have to face any of her family in case they asked her what was wrong. The only downside to her plan was that now she was alone with her thoughts and could not stop herself from replaying her dream over and over. What was wrong with her? Why was she unable to get Mr Blake out of her head? Sure, she had met other attractive men before but none of them had captured her attention quite as he had. They had only ever exchanged a few words with each other, and they were not good words at that, yet no matter what she tried Clarke could not forget about him.

The only thing that brought her downstairs and out of her self-imposed isolation was hearing the maid announce that a letter had arrived from Netherfield Hall. Clarke bounded down the stairs and all but grabbed the letter out of the maid’s hands, only pausing to mutter a quick thank you, before continuing to the sitting room her family was currently located in. Clarke was eager to hear after her sister because, despite the offhanded remark she made to her mother, she really was worried about Josephine falling ill.

“…. And apart from a headache, a sore throat and a fever there is nothing else wrong with me. Mr Santiago and his sister are taking wonderful care of me and have invited me to stay until I am better.” Clarke finished reading off the letter to her parents.

Her mother clapped her hands together, “Perfect, now they will have to spend more time with each other.”

“You can’t be serious mama, Josie is ill! I’m going to go over there straight away and see if she’s okay.”

Clarke declined her father’s offer of taking a horse, preferring to walk instead. The storm had long passed, and Clarke had always loved a good walk through the countryside.

She breathed in the fresh air, relishing in how the world smelled after it had rained. Small drops of water were covering everything as Clarke looked out at the moors and fields, and as she passed them, they seemed to sparkle in the light. The walk to Netherfield was long, almost an hour and a half but Clarke didn’t mind. It gave her time to clear her head and prepare herself for seeing Mr Blake again for the first time. The bottom of her dress was getting ruined in the mud, but Clarke couldn’t bring herself to care, hopping up on a stone fence and jumping from rock to rock she was simply enjoying being free. No one else in her family had ever understood Clarke's love of walking, but she didn’t mind. She took solace in the loneliness of a long walk, the way her breath filled her lungs and the world seemed wide with possibilities.

All to soon she arrived at Netherfield Hall. Looking up at the imposing house before her she was struck by how different their lives were to that of the Santiago’s and Mr Blake. The Griffin’s small but well-loved house seemed like a shack when compared to the grand beauty that was Netherfield. Steeling herself, she walked up the steps and knocked on the door. She was greeted by a servant who invited her inside and led her through the house to a door leading to what she assumed was the dining room, seeing as it was nearing close to supper time. The servant told her to wait as he went to introduce her, and Clarke could hear Miss Layla talking as he went through the door.

“A Miss Clarke Griffin here to see you.” She heard the servant say and Clarke took that as her cue to enter.

She walked into what indeed was a grand dining room to find Miss Layla and Mr Blake eating. Mr Blake jumped up at the sight of her, hurrying to bow and for a second Clarke was rendered speechless. She couldn’t take her eyes off him and it seemed neither could he though Clarke could not fathom why.

“Good gracious did you walk here Miss Griffin?” Miss Layla remarked with obvious distaste in her voice.

“Yes, I did,” Clarke replied, still staring at Mr Blake. The moment seemed to stretch on forever and Clarke was transported back to her dream, once again falling into his brown eyes.

But she had told herself that she would not be affected by Mr Blake anymore and so shaking off her feelings she remarked, “I’m sorry but how is my sister?”

“She’s upstairs.” Mr Blake immediately replied and for a second Clarke was struck dumb at the sound of his voice. How odd it was to hear him speak so normally if a little breathlessly when in the past all she had heard from him were scorching remarks.

Not trusting her voice Clarke nodded and bowed, turning quickly to escape the room. As the door shut behind her she heard Miss Layla exclaim, “My goodness did you see her dress? Six inches deep in mud. She looked positively medieval.”

Clarke did not wait to hear Mr Blakes reply, it would no doubt be another scathing comment on one of her attributes and besides, Clarke needed to focus on her sister.

She found Josie looking miserable in one of the upstairs rooms and immediately reached out to comfort her.

“Oh, my poor Josie, how are you feeling?” Clarke reached out and laid a hand of her sisters’ forehead only find it burning.

“I’m fine. They’re being so kind to me, I feel like such an imposition.” Josephine’s words trailed off as she was overcome with a small coughing fit, Clarke reached for the glass of water on the bedside table and handed it to her.

“Nonsense. I’m sure Mr Santiago is thrilled to have you. You just focus on getting better okay? I’ve told mama that I will stay the night to make sure you are okay, and she’s promised to come and fetch us tomorrow. You’ll be back in the comfort of our bed in no time.”

Josie only smiled weakly, leaning her head back against the mountain of pillows surrounding her. Clarke took the opportunity to study her sister, worrying at the sheen of sweat covering her and her pale complexion. Curse her mother for caring more about matchmaking than her daughter’s health. If anything happened to Josie, Clarke would never forgive her.

She was interrupted out of her musings by a knock on the door. Looking up Clarke saw Mr Santiago himself step into the room.

“I’m so sorry to interrupt, I just wanted to see how she’s doing.” He said, moving nervously towards the bed.

“She is being looked after far better here than if she were at home. Thank you, Mr Santiago, you are much too kind.”

“Well, it’s my pleasure. Not that she’s ill I mean! But that she’s here, being ill.” He swallowed nervously as Clarke tried to hide her amusement. He was obviously quite taken with her sister indeed.

“Is it okay if I stay with her tonight? I could not bear the thought of her being alone.”

“Of course, of course! I will have a spare bed brought in at once so that you can sleep comfortably. If you need anything, just ask.”

Clarke thanked him and Mr Santiago left, Josie had fallen asleep during the whole exchange and Clarke lent forward to press a delicate kiss to her sister’s forehead. The last thing in the world Clarke wanted was to be staying underneath the same roof as Mr Blake but she could not leave her sister alone and so she resigned herself to simply ignoring Mr Blake until her mother came to fetch them tomorrow. Clarke sighed; tomorrow was going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here you go, guys! I had a lot of fun writing this one and taking some liberties with the 2005 plot. I hope you enjoy! Kudos and comments mean the world so please don't be afraid to leave some ^.^

To say breakfast the next morning was awkward for Clarke would be an understatement. She tried to get out of it, using Josie as an excuse but Mr Santiago wouldn’t hear of it and insisted that she join them. So, reluctantly, Clarke did. 

Which is how she finds herself sitting next to Miss Layla with Mr Santiago and Mr Blake across from her. Gone was the staring of yesterday, Mr Blake was now solely focussed on his newspaper. Miss Layla had said a total of five sentences to Clarke so far, most of them while looking down her nose at her. Clarke decided at that moment that she did not like the woman. She wondered how someone like Mr Santiago could be so nice when his sister and best friend were the total opposite. 

Mr Santiago was thankfully oblivious to the awkwardness in the room and was enthusiastically trying to engage Clarke in conversation.

“So, Miss Griffin, I would love to know more about you.”

Talking about herself was the absolute last thing that Clarke wanted to do but she knew that making a good impression on the gentleman was important to Josie, so she decided to submit herself to the mortification of being known. All for the love of her sister. Josie definitely owes her after this. 

“Please, call me Clarke. I’ve never been one for formalities.”

“Well, Miss Clarke, what do you like to do in your spare time? Your sister tells me that you’re an avid reader.”

Clarke knew that Mr Santiago meant nothing when he asked such an innocent question. However, the mention of ready transported Clarke back to the day before and the dream she had had. Her eyes flicked over to Mr Blake and though he seemed as engrossed in his newspaper as ever there was something about his posture that made her think he was listening.

“Yes, I love to read, anything I can get my hands on. There’s a whole wide world out there and since I cannot afford to explore it all, books are the next best thing. I draw as well, though that is more of a pastime.”

“I wish I read more, I’m not a very good reader you see. I prefer being out of doors. I mean, I can read! There just always seems to be something else to do.”

Clarke tried to hide her smile at his earnestness. “I can imagine that you are very busy man Mr Santiago. There are only so many hours in the day.”

“Yes exactly! If you would indulge me before your mother arrives, I would love a portrait. Of course, only if it is not too much trouble.”

Clarke very much did not want to draw Mr Santiago, not knowing that Mr Blake’s and Miss Layla’s judgemental eyes would be watching, waiting to point out even the smallest of mistakes. But once again she thought of Josie and how taken she was with the man and she knew that her pride was not as important as her sister’s happiness.   
“It would be my pleasure, Mr Santiago. If you would excuse me though, now that I’ve finished breakfast, I would like to go check on my sister.” Clarke said rising from her chair and giving a small bow. 

“Of course, Miss Clarke! I look forward to seeing you later for my portrait.”

Clarke wasn’t lying when she said she wanted to check in on her sister. So, a trip to Josie’s room was her very next stop. Her sister was still sleeping, however, as she had been all morning. Not wanting to disturb her Clarke resigned herself to sitting in the corner with a book until her sister woke. It was then that Clarke realized that in her haste to leave and check on Josie she had left her current book at home. Not wanting to sit around and do nothing she decided to try and find the library. She had heard it was one of the best in the country and this might be her only chance to see it. 

Clarke resolved to find the library, grab the first book she saw and then get back to Josie. She did not want to risk running into any of the other occupants of the house. She figured she would be safe; Netherfield was enormous, and she already knew that Mr Santiago was not one for reading. She knew she could not avoid him forever as she had his portrait to do but knowing her Mother Clarke had at least until the late afternoon until she was rescued. There was no way that Abigail Griffin would waste an opportunity to have   
Josie and Mr Santiago bond more, sick or not. 

Creeping from the room she looked for the first servant she could find and politely asked for directions to the library. Thankfully it was not that difficult to find and soon she found herself opening the doors to the finest library she had ever seen. The bookshelves were so tall they reached the ceiling and were positively stuffed with books. Clarke had never seen so many books in her life. She was hit with the sudden desire to be the one that Mr Santiago had affections for, just so she might have the opportunity to explore this library as much as she wanted. But that would involve giving herself over to a man and no number of books were worth that.

Stepping into the library was like stepping into another world. Clarke could only begin to imagine how many worlds and stories and history were contained within these walls. Her plan to simply find a book and leave was quickly forgotten as Clarke got swept up in the beauty that surrounded her.

Clarke was in heaven.

Or at least, she would have been, had she not spotted a familiar head of dark curls at one of the desks to the side of the room. 

He was facing away from her and thankfully hadn’t noticed her arrival. All she had to do was turn around and leave and she could avoid having to interact with the man. But Clarke was stubborn, just ask any of her family and she refused to let Mr Blake get to her. So, squaring her shoulders, Clarke walked confidently into the room, letting the door shut with a thud behind her. 

That certainly caught Mr Blake’s attention as he whirled around only to be met with her defiant gaze. He looked like a deer caught in the headlights and Clarke took joy in knowing that she had the upper hand for once. Deciding to act like nothing was wrong between the two of them, Clarke walked up to one of the bookshelves and began browsing as she spoke.

“Forgive me, Mr Blake, I had heard Netherfield had one of the finest libraries in the country and I could not resist. I do hope I am not disturbing you.” That was a lie, Clarke very much hoped that her presence disturbed Mr Blake, it would be very interesting to see what he was like when caught off guard.

Mr Blake cleared his throat awkwardly, one hand reaching up to scratch the side of his head, “Not at all Miss Griffin.” And with that he turned back to his work, seemingly planning to simply ignore Clarke's very presence. 

Not that Clarke minded. Finding a book on astronomy she strolled casually over to one of the reading sofas in Mr Blakes line of sight and proceeded to curl up and read. She wasn’t getting very far in her book though as she was acutely aware of Mr Blake looking up at her every few minutes, despite trying very hard to appear as if he wasn’t. Finally, she grew tired of the staring and decided to confront him.

“Is there something you needed Mr Blake?” She questioned, enjoying the shock on his face at being caught. He scratched the side of his head again; Clarke was beginning to realize that it was a nervous tick. 

“Not at all, Miss Griffin. I was just, well, I was curious as to why you picked that particular book.”

Clarke was surprised at his answer and glanced down to the book in question. It was one she had read before and loved dearly, and she was curious as to why it mattered to him. 

“This is one of my favourite books. I find the myths and legends behind the constellations fascinating. I often wonder what it would like to live among the stars.” Clarke wasn’t sure why she was so honest with Mr Blake. She decided to blame it at her surprise at his question and not that, for some unfathomable reason, she felt comfortable around the man.

“I did not realize you had such an interest. I’m rather fond of that book as well, I used to read it to my younger sister Octavia when she had trouble sleeping.”

So, he had a sister. Clarke filed that piece of information away as one of the few things she had learned about Mr Blake.

“I’m not surprised you did not know. As this is the first conversation we have ever had.” Clarke knew that she shouldn’t let her bitterness get in the way of the small peace they had created but she could not help herself. After shunning her from the very moment they met, now he decides he wants to talk to her.

Clarke could see something dark shutter behind his eyes at her words. Ahh, now this was the Mr Blake that she knew. 

“Forgive me, I had assumed that such books would be inaccessible to a family of your economy.”

“Are you saying that my family is not good enough to take an interest in things beyond what we can afford?”

“Those are your words, not mine Miss Griffin. I was simply surprised that someone of your rank would even have time to indulge in such fantasies. It seems as if your mother would rather have you all running after husbands than furthering knowledge.”

Now Clarke was mad, how dare this man judge her family so. He had barely even met her family and yet he felt he was entitled to look down on them simply because of his wealth. Clarke found herself rising to feet, book long forgotten next to her.

“How dare you! You know nothing about my family or myself! What give’s you the right to judge us? Just because you have money does not make you superior. Character is everything Mr Blake and I am finding very little in yours.”

Mr Blake had risen to meet her at this point and Clarke was struck at the difference between their heights. She had to tilt her head up in order to look into his eyes as he glared down on her. 

“And what do you know of my character or my circumstances? It seems that you find yourself just as fit to judge as I. You expect me to treat you as an equal when you are not. You are merely a passing presence that I will forget as soon as I leave this little town.”

They were toe to toe now, both of them breathing heavy from the anger coursing through their bodies. Clarke was transported back to her dream when they had stood similarly but, in her dream, she had been happy whereas now she was decidedly not. She couldn’t help but flick her eyes down to his lips, remembering how he had leaned in before she woke up. He had a scar on his upper lip and her traitorous mind wondered how he had received it. Forcing her eyes back to his she noticed that he too was fixated on her lips and had moved even closer to her. Worrying about what would happen if they stayed in that position Clarke took a step back, letting the sudden space between them clear her mind. 

“Well Mr Blake, if that is how you feel then I will make sure to stay out of your way in order to provide as little inconvenience as possible.” Not waiting for a reply lest she is drawn back into the argument Clarke turned and stormed from the library, not pausing until she had reached the safety of her sisters’ room.

Despite wanting too, Clarke could not hide out in her sisters’ room for the rest of the day. Upon her arrival, she had found her sister finally awake and after purging her anger in the form of a very long rant about Mr Blake she knew that she had to suck it up and find Mr Santiago in order to draw his portrait. Josie had been overjoyed when she heard of Clarke and Mr Santiago’s bonding and had begged her sister to follow through on the portrait. The fact that it was so important to Josie was the only reason she forced herself to leave the safety of her sister’s room and find Mr Santiago. 

She ended up finding him in a sitting room with his sister and, unfortunately, Mr Blake. Clarke wanted nothing more than to turn and run away but she had let the man get to her once and she refused to see it happen again.

Mr Santiago looked delighted when he spotted Clarke entering the room and she knew she had made the right choice. All that mattered was her sister’s happiness. 

“Miss Clarke! How wonderful of you to join us. How is Miss Josephine feeling? Does she require anything?”

“She is doing a lot better Mr Santiago thanks to the wonderful care she is receiving. In fact, she is feeling so well that she insisted I leave her side and come draw your portrait.”  
Mr Santiago grinned as he stood up to meet Clarke in the corner of the room. “Excellent! Where would you like to do it? The library has excellent lighting.”

At the mention of the library, Clarke could not stop herself from glancing over at Mr Blake only to find him already looking at her. It was odd, she was certain she saw what looked like regret shining in his eyes before he returned to the letters he was writing.

“Here is find Mr Santiago, if you would like to go and sit in the corner, I think the light is more than satisfactory.”

Mr Santiago did as he was told, but not for reaching into the desk Mr Blake was residing at and grabbing some paper and charcoal for her. He handed them over with a smile and went to sit where he was told. Grabbing a chair Clarke positioned it so that she had a good view of Mr Santiago and as a bonus, her back was towards Mr Blake.

“Now just sit naturally Mr Santiago. It shouldn’t take to long but if you feel the need to move let me know first.”

Mr Santiago simply nodded, and Clarke busied herself with capturing his likeness. Clarke had always adored drawing. She used to get in trouble with her mother when she was younger as she could not help herself from drawing on any surface she could find. Her studies had always been filled with her doodles and she found it difficult to stop herself from wanting to draw everything she saw. 

Her mother did not approve, believing that while yes, drawing is important for a young lady to learn, they should not dwell on it and instead move onto other skills such as music or sewing that would make them better suited to finding a husband. Clarke’s father, however, loved her drawings and would always encourage her by buying the finest paper and pencils he could afford. One of Clarke's favourite gifts she had ever received had been for her sixteenth birthday when her father had surprised her with the most beautiful collection of paints. She spent weeks in the garden, desperately trying to paint everything she could see.

Mr Santiago was a very easy subject to draw, he did not fiddle, and his features were nice and symmetrical. Clarke found herself getting lost in her art and easily blocked out the world around her. Occasionally, though, Clarke would get the strange sensation that Mr Blake was looking at her. She could only imagine the judgmental thoughts he must be having. 

All to soon she was done and could no longer hide behind her drawing. Rolling out the stiffness in her neck and having sat still for so long she motioned for Mr Santiago to come over and see her finished work.

He bounded over excitedly and Clarke was pleased to see the large smile that lit up his face as he beheld the drawing. 

“This is absolutely wonderful Miss Clarke! You have a real talent for capturing people’s likeness. Bellamy look at this, isn’t this a spectacular drawing?”

Bellamy. So that was Mr Blakes first name, Clarke had never heard it before now and she as begrudgingly forced to admit that it suited him.

Mr Blake looked up from his letters to give her drawing a quick once over, “It’s impressive, though the technique could use some work.”

Clarke had to bite her tongue in order to stop herself from making a remark, not wanting to risk getting into another argument in front of Mr Santiago. She was saved from further scrutiny thankfully, as Miss Layla had long since left the room in search of other entertainment. 

“Miss Clarke, you should do one of Mr Blake! I’m sure Octavia would love to have a picture of you, wouldn’t you agree?”

The thought of having to sit in front of Mr Blake and draw him was very unappealing to Clarke. Even though there was a small part of her that wanted to see if it was possible to capture all his freckles. Judging by the look on Mr Blake’s face he found the idea as unappealing as she did. 

“I wouldn’t want to take up more of Miss Griffin’s time, I’m sure she’s eager to check on her sister.”

“Oh nonsense, you don’t mind do you, Miss Clarke. Besides last, I checked Miss Josephine was sleeping soundly.”

Clarke didn’t really know what to say. She was thankful that Mr Blake had tried to give her a way out if a little offended that he viewed her art as so bad that he did not want her to draw him. She didn’t know what to do. She knew that she could refuse Mr Santiago’s offer but in doing so she risked upsetting him. She thought of Josie and the gracious hospitality that Mr Santiago had shown her, and she knew that she did not have the power to refuse. Clarke only hoped that Mr Blake did have such a power.

“Of course, it is no trouble,” Clarke said, swallowing her pride. “I would love to draw you, Mr Blake.”

“See! There you have it, now come and sit where I did and let Miss Clarke draw you.” Mr Santiago said, dragging Mr Blake away from his desk and over to the corner. Clarke swallowed nervously, glancing up at Mr Blake’s profile as she got a fresh piece of paper.

“Just like with Mr Santiago you need to stay still but natural. I’ll let you know when I’m done.”

Mr Blake nodded curtly, and Clarke began. It was weird, being given the freedom to stare at Mr Blake as intensely as she desired. Clarke was once again struck by how truly handsome the man was and she marvelled at how someone so beautiful could have such a cold personality. He was the exact opposite of Josie. Whereas Josie was kind as well as beautiful and never let anyone else think they were below her, Mr Blake seemed to revel in his superiority, wanting to make sure everyone knew that he was better.

When Clarke had been drawing Mr Santiago, he had looked out the window as she drew, making it easy for her to not feel self-conscious as she worked. Mr Blake, however, stared straight at her and every time she looked up to address his features she was struck with the intensity of his gaze. She wondered if he did it on purpose if he knew the power his eyes could have on people. Surely, he must. Clarke felt like Mr Blake was studying her as much as she was studying him, and she wondered what he saw when he gazed upon her. 

Their argument from earlier was playing in a loop in her mind. She just couldn’t seem to get a grasp on what kind of man Mr Blake was and it irked her, she disliked not being able to figure someone out and that, she reasoned, must be why she could not get him out of her head. It certainly couldn’t be for any other reason.

Clarke finished up her drawing and paused for a moment, she did not want to hand over her work to Mr Blake, knowing that he will most likely use it as another opportunity to belittle her. But she said she would so tentatively she announced that she was finished and handing the drawing to him.

His expression as he looked down at her work was unreadable and she was dying to know what he thought. The opportunity to find out was lost, however, by a servant announcing that her mother and sisters were here.

“A Mrs Griffin, a Miss Griffin, a miss Griffin and a Miss Griffin are here.”

“Good gracious are we to have every Griffin in the country?”Miss Layla announced as she waltzed back into the room, the Griffin’s soon followed. 

“Oh, Mr Santiago how wonderful to see you again! And what a splendid house you have sir!” Mr Griffin gushed and she, Madi, Monroe and Harper all squeezed down onto one of the couches.

“Yes, it’s wonderful!” Madi added.

“Oh, you must have a ball here! It would simply be perfect!” Monroe interjected.

“Oh yes do have a ball!” Chimed Madi.

“Goody!” Monroe finished; Clarke wondered whether her sisters had rehearsed that little exchange. She glanced at Mr Blake out of the corner of her eye to find him still staring at her drawing. Clarke once again cursed her mother's timing, she desperately wanted to know what he thought. 

“Ahh, yes of course,” Mr Santiago said, glancing at his sister who looked less than impressed. “When your sister is well you shall name the date.”

“How marvellous!” Mrs Griffin cried.

Before her mother had another chance to speak and embarrass them Clarke spoke up, “Yes speaking of, mama, we really should get Josie home. I’m sure she misses the comfort of her own bed fiercely and we don’t want to abuse Mr Santiago’s generous hospitality any longer.”

“It really was no issue at all, I just hope that Miss Josephine feels better soon.”

“Thank you again, Mr Santiago,” Clarke said while standing, forcing her family to as well.

Together they all went and bundled up Josie, who was so happy to see her sisters and took her outside to where their carriage was waiting. Clarke watched as her mother and sisters piled in, still fawning over the grandeur of Netherfield before making her way to the carriage herself. 

Giving a polite bow to Miss Layla, a fond one to Mr Santiago and a curt one to Mr Blake, Clarke went to step up to the carriage when she felt Mr Blake take her hand. Looking down she was shocked to find his hand in hers and when she looked up into his eyes there was something swirling in their depths that she couldn’t decipher. He said nothing as he helped her up and as soon and she was situated he let go, turned around and immediately walked back towards the house. 

As the carriage took off Clarke noticed him flexing the hand that had helped hers, as if he was just as affected by the touch as she was.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh! So sorry that this is so late! I got caught up in a uni assignment. One of the downsides to writing fanfiction while getting a degree! I'm going to try harder to get chapters up quicker in the future. In the meantime, I hope you enjoy this chapter.   
> Just a quick note for anyone confused- I wanted Finn to be Mr Wickham in this cause I thought he fit it perfectly. It just sucks that he has the same last name as Mr Collins in the book. So don't get confused between this fic's Mr Collins (Finn aka Wickham) and Mr Shaw (Zeke aka Mr Collins)  
> Please leave kudos and comments! Nothing makes my day more, honestly x

It had taken nearly two weeks for Josie to feel well enough to be out and about. Two weeks of Clarke staying and home and keeping her company. Two weeks of being driven insane by Madi and Monroe who were not allowed out if the eldest were not. Two weeks of replaying her argument with Mr Blake over and over in her mind. Two weeks of agonising over what he thought of her drawing of him. Two weeks of wondering what that small touch as she had left meant.

As soon as Josie was able, they set off to Meryton for the day. Clarke wasn’t sure if she could survive another day of her sister’s constant complaining about how unfair life was. Plus, since Josie was now well again, the date for the ball was set and Monroe desperately wanted new ribbons for the grand event. 

Today was also the day that the militia arrived. Clarke didn’t understand everyone’s excitement, but the house had been buzzing with the thought of their arrival. Madi and Monroe had been coming up with plans to get the soldiers attention ever since it was announced that they would be arriving. Their current plan was to drop one of their handkerchiefs so that it might fly through the air and land in front of one of the soldiers and then they would pick it up and return it. Josephine thought it was amusing, Clarke could only roll her eyes at the silliness. 

Still, when it was announced that they would go to Meryton for ribbon and to watch the militia march into town Clarke jumped at the opportunity. She longed to get out of the house as much as her sisters did, though she didn’t feel the need to remind everyone of the fact every few minutes, and the walk to Meryton was a lovely one. Clarke hadn’t been for a good walk since she went to Netherfield those weeks prior. 

Mrs Griffin was going to accompany them for part of the journey to see the militia before picking up a few items and returning home. Clarke was content to stroll lazily along behind the others, ignoring their squeals and rambunctious conversations. Instead, she took the time to enjoy the feeling of the sun on her face and the smell of the hot summer air as it whisked around her. 

Meryton was abuzz with people when they arrived, everyone seemed to have the same idea of watching the militia as they had. Clarke left her mother and sisters to find a good spot to watch the procession and went to see if she could find Raven. She hadn’t seen her friend in weeks, and she missed her dearly. Plus, she wanted to get her opinion on what had happened with Mr Blake. She found Raven easily enough on the fringe of the crowd, with her bad leg she did not want to risk getting pushed or falling over during all the excitement. 

“Raven! I was hoping I’d find you here. Come, let’s find somewhere to sit and chat, we have lot’s to catch up on.”

Raven was all too happy to ditch the crowd in favour of a more quitter spot and the two women soon found themselves sitting in the shade underneath a large tree just outside the town. From there they could still see the procession but was far enough away that all the noise barely reached them. Clarke immediately began retelling the events that happened at Netherfield. Raven had always been a good listener and waited to Clarke was finished with her story before interrupting, even though Clarke could see that she was dying to comment.

“I can’t believe that he said those things about your family!” Raven remarked when she finally got a chance. “I thought what he said at the ball was rude but that takes the cake. He doesn’t even know anything about you! I have half a mind to tell him so the next time I see him.”

“Oh no Raven please don’t. I just want to try and put the whole thing behind me. With any luck, I can avoid Mr Blake at the ball and then never have to see him again.”

“I wonder if he’s kept your portrait. I’m sure Mr Santiago would have insisted but that doesn’t mean that he did. And why did he take your hand? He had been so careful to avoid contact with you up until that point. It just doesn’t make sense.”

Clarke once again let her mind drift back to the feeling of Mr Blake’s hand in hers. The man was just so puzzling. First, he shuns her, then he leaps her his feet when she enters a room, then he insults her only to end up carefully helping her into the carriage. Clarke knew that she didn’t have much experience with men, but she didn’t think that they would be this perplexing.

“Do you think maybe he fancies you, but he doesn’t know how to show it?” Raven inquired, interrupting Clarke’s thoughts. Clarke couldn’t help but laugh.

“Oh, of course he doesn’t fancy me! As he said, to him, I am no one. It’s more likely that he thinks he’s better than us and doesn’t like that his friend is making him spend time with such commoners.”

“I’ll help you hide from him at the ball. It’s probably for the best that I avoid him as well. It’s too tempting to give him a piece of my mind. I don’t care how much he makes a year, he’s an ass.”

Clarke laughed at Raven’s comment while her friend grinned. She could always rely on Raven to help cheer her up. Part of her wanted to tell Raven about the dream she had had in which she and Mr Blake danced. But she knew that her friend would just read into it and she didn’t want to risk Raven thinking she had feelings for the man. The only feelings she had towards Mr Blake was anger and contempt.

“C’mon, we should go find Madi and Monroe. Mother has probably gone by now and who knows what mischief they’re getting up to with the militia here.”

Clarke reached down and helped Raven up, noting how her friend winced as she straightened out her leg. Raven was a very proud person and normally never accepted help when it came to her leg. Clarke was one of the few people allowed and that was because they had known each other for so long that Raven knew Clarke didn’t offer out of worry or pity, but simply because she was her friend. Once they were both standing, they linked arms and set back off towards the town.

“Oh! I almost forgot to tell you. The dreaded cousin Mr Shaw is arriving soon for a visit.” Clarke said as they walked. “He’s the one that is set to inherit the estate if father dies before we are all married.”

“The one who could kick you out at a moment’s notice?”

“That’s the one. Mother has it in her head that she should marry one of us off to him. As if that will make him change his mind.”

“If your mother had her way, you’d all be married off to the first able young man who strolls along,” Raven said laughing, Clarke joined her and together they laughed until they cried, drawing many looks from people as they passed. 

Clarke reached into her pocket for her handkerchief in order to dry her eyes. As she went to put it back a sudden gust of wind blew it from her hand and sent it flying up the path. Letting go of Raven’s arm she raced after it, just as she was about to reach out and grab a hand beat her to it and she looked up to find herself face to face with a handsome young soldier. Breathless from her run she could only stare as the man handed it back to her with a bow and a small smile. Just as she was taking it she saw Madi and Monroe appear behind the man.

“Oh Clarke I see you’ve met Mr Collins! Did you drop your handkerchief on purpose too?” Madi said giggling. 

Clarke blushed, not wanting Mr Collins to think that she had. She was saved from answering by Raven arriving behind her. 

“Good catch! My name is Miss Raven Reyes, and this is my friend Miss Clarke Griffin. I see you’ve already met her sisters. And you are?”

“Charmed,” he said, bowing again. “I am Mr Finn Collins. A foot soldier in her majesty’s army. Your friend’s handkerchief was not the first one I have rescued today. I had the pleasure to come to the aid of these fine ladies as well. It seems the wind is being quite troublesome today.” He finished, throwing a smirk Clarke’s way. 

“We were just going to go get some ribbons and had invited Mr Collins to join us!” Monroe chirped in, smiling up at the soldier. 

“Would you ladies like to join us?” Mr Collins inquired, those his eyes remained firmly on Clarke. 

Clarke looked away, blushing again. She couldn’t help but compare Mr Collins manor to that of Mr Blake’s and she found she quite liked Mr Collins charm. Raven must have noticed because she decided to take her leave. 

“I must be getting home actually but I’m sure Clarke would love to join you. Wouldn’t you Clarke?” Raven said, raising an eyebrow in Clarke’s direction. 

“Yes sure, let’s go. Raven, I hope I’ll see you again soon.” She said giving her friend a quick hug. Raven waved as she went and Madi and Monroe wasted no time in dragging Mr Collins towards the nearest ribbon shop. 

They had only been browsing for a few minutes, yet Clarke noticed that Mr Collins could not stop staring at her. Apart from the glares and cold stares she received from Mr Blake, Clarke had not experienced this kind of attention from a man before. She wondered what had happened for her to suddenly catch all these men’s attention, good or bad. She found her lack of experience left her ill-prepared for how to receive Mr Collin’s rather interesting looks. Thankfully, he did not seem to lack such a feeling as he was soon drawing her into a conversation.

“I’m afraid I’m terrible at picking ribbons, absolutely hopeless. Now buckles, that I can help with.” He said with a small smirk, toying with the ribbons hanging down as he looked over at her. 

Clarke decided to treat him like a friend and not a mysterious possible suitor, so she was quick to respond. “My, my, my what must the regiment do with you.” She replied, a similar smirk gracing her lips. 

Mr Collins suddenly turned serious, “They laugh at me. I am a poor foot solider, to lowly even to be noticed.”

Clarke wasn’t sure what to say to that. One moment Mr Collin’s was charming and teasing and the next it was like something flashed across his face, something Clarke wasn’t sure she liked. But he had never actually done anything untoward, so she decides to shrug it off and give him another chance. Before she can reply, she is interrupted once again by her sister Monroe, she really had a habit of doing that lately.

“Oh, Clarke lend me some money.” She chimed while giving her sister her best puppy dog look. 

“Not a chance. You already owe me a fortune, Monroe.”

“Here allow me,” Mr Collins interjected before Monroe’s pout could grow any larger.

“Oh, there’s really no need…” Clarke started before trailing off as she watched Mr Collins pull a coin from behind Monroe’s ear. She blushed furiously before taking the coin and running off to buy her ribbon. So, the charming side was back.

“That was very kind of you.”

“It was nothing really, now shall we continue looking at the ribbon?”

It didn’t take long for Madi, Monroe and Josephine- who had joined them halfway through- to find the ribbons they need and set off back home. Clarke was pleased, as shopping with her sisters could easily take hours. It seems that they were too excited to get home and start trying on dresses to linger in Meryton. Clarke was also pleased when Mr Collin’s offered to escort them back home, claiming that he could not call himself a gentleman if he not offer. While Clarke was flattered as we wanted to get to know Mr Collins better it was difficult for her not to inform him that they were perfectly capable of escorting themselves. Still, she knew he meant well so she simply smiled and thanked him while her sisters set off skipping down the road. 

They were almost halfway home when the sound of galloping hooves caught their attention. Clarke had been enjoying chatting with Mr Collins as they walked, relieved to find that earlier darkness was gone and only the charming gentleman he seemed to be remained. So you can imagine how her good mood plummeted when she looked up to find Mr Santiago and Mr Blake approaching them.

Clarke couldn’t help but compare the two men in her mind. Both were handsome indeed. But Mr Collins was more of a boyish kind of handsome, whereas Mr Blake was the dangerous kind, all dark and brooding looks and striking features. She found she much preferred Mr Blake. Clarke tried to banish that thought from her mind, hating that she once again found Mr Blake taking over her thoughts. That man was too troublesome for his own good. 

She felt Mr Collins stiffen beside him and looked up to find him barely disguising a look of distaste directed towards Mr Blake. Interesting, Clarke thought. She wondered if they were acquainted with each other. It must not be a good acquaintance if Mr Blakes answering glower was anything to go by. 

“Hello, ladies!” Mr Santiago called out, once again oblivious to the tension surrounding him. “We were just on our way to visit you!”

“How do you like my ribbons for your ball?” Monroe sang out as she danced around the other girls.

“Very beautiful.”

“Yes, look at her she’s blooming!” Monroe giggled while waving her ribbons around Josie who began blushing furiously.

“You must invite Mr Collins to your ball!” Madi interjected, never one to be left out of a conversation.

“You can’t just invite people to other people’s balls Madi!” Clarke whispered with a hiss, before smiling apologetically at Mr Santiago. Madi simply shrugged and continued twirling her ribbons around with Monroe. 

“Of course, you must come Mr Collins.” Mr Santiago said, ever the gentleman. Mr Blake huffed angrily and, without warning, turned his horse and started galloping away.

Mr Santiago looked startled but dutifully turned to follow his friend as he called out, “If you will excuse me, ladies, enjoy the day!”

And with that, they were off. Mr Collins seemed to deflate slightly with Mr Blake’s leaving and it made Clarke even more curious about their connection.

It was only later after the rest had been dropped off back home and she and Mr Collins were sitting in the meadow behind her house talking, that she got the opportunity to ask him. 

“Has Mr Blake been here long?” He inquired, not quite being able to meet her eye. She was relieved he had brought it up so she had an opportunity to pry.

“He’s been at Netherfield for about a month.” She said before looking down at her hands and gathering courage. “Forgive me but are you acquainted with him? With Mr Blake?”

“I am indeed, our families have been connected since infancy.” He replied it was obvious that he was trying to appear casual as he tried to pull leaves off of the tree above them.

“That was quite a cold greeting for two people who have known each other since birth.”

Mr Collins chuckled mirthlessly. “You are quite a straightforward woman aren’t you Miss Griffin?”

Clarke only raised her chin and waited for him to continue. 

“My father managed his estate. We grew up together, Mr Blake and I, along with his younger sister Octavia. His father was not around much, too busy and important, and his mother Aurora had always taken a liking to me. Well, she loved me better and Blake couldn’t handle it. She knew I had my heart set on joining the church and convinced her husband to leave me the rectory of his estate. They both perished in a carriage accident only a few months later. It hit Blake hard, as he now had to care solely for his sister, but that was no excuse for what he did next. He gave my living to another man and left me with nothing. So now I am a poor foot soldier, to lowly even to be noticed.”

Clarke couldn’t believe the story she had just heard, and her heart ached for Mr Collins plight. She knew that Mr Blake could be judgemental and mean but she never expected him capable of such a vile act. No wonder she could see darkness lurking behind Mr Collins eyes, to have everything taken from him like that could break any man.

“How cruel. I can’t believe Mr Blake would do such a thing. I hope you will not stay away from the ball because of it.”

“Of course not. If anyone should be scared away it should Mr Blake. Besides, I would never miss an opportunity to dance with a lady as lovely as you.”

Clarke found herself blushing at Mr Collins words and just like they moved on to lighter topics before he bid goodbye and promised to see her at the ball. Clarke walked slowly back to her house, her mind still reeling at all the information she had received. She already had a very low opinion of Mr Blake, despite her traitorous mind’s fascination with his looks, and now she was certain that he was a man she never wished to interact with again. 

She vowed to keep her head high at Mr Santiago’s ball, she would not let Mr Blake get to her again.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a list of characters and their counterparts in case you're confused:
> 
> Clarke- Elizabeth Bennet  
> Bellamy- Mr Darcy  
> Josephine- Jane Bennet  
> Gabriel- Mr Bingly  
> Layla- Caroline Bingly (Layla was Xavier's sister)  
> Madi- Kitty  
> Monroe- Lydia  
> Harper- Mary  
> Jake Griffin- Mr Bennet  
> Abby- Mrs Bennet  
> Raven- Charlotte Lucas  
> Zeke Shaw- Mr Collins  
> Finn- Mr Wickham  
> As more characters are introduced I'll update the list.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
